


Утешение страждущих

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Healing, Humor, London, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Сандальфон не одобряет рождественского шопинга.
Kudos: 3





	Утешение страждущих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort the Afflicted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805684) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Азирафель законопослушно дождался зеленого света, привычно не встречаясь взглядом с фанатиком, который громко призывал людей отказаться от рождественских покупок и покаяться, — право же, и откуда у него только силы берутся? — и направился по Оксфорд-стрит. Несколько приятных сезонных мелочей, что-нибудь перекусить во время телеобращения королевы и пара безделушек в рождественский носок для Кроули — вот и все дела на сегодня. Азирафель неспешно размышлял, носят ли демоны носки или те мгновенно сгорают в адском климате, когда из толпы неожиданно выступил Сандальфон и оказался прямо перед ним.

— Ох, с-с… Сандальфон! — Азирафель попытался радостно улыбнуться, но получилась только встревоженная и виноватая гримаса. Это просто нечестно, он ведь ничего такого не сделал... кажется. — Как поживаешь?

— Я сотворен совершенным, мне не требуется жевать, — ответил Сандальфон. Его улыбка, как всегда, немного напоминала оскал.

— Отличненько. Ну, мне надо бы поторопиться...

— Азирафель, эти люди — тебе не кажется, что они...

— Счастливы? Заняты? Поспешают по своим делам? — уточнил Азирафель, надеясь, что его тоже отпустят поспешать по делам. 

— Преисполнены корысти и потребительства, тогда как в преддверии Рождества должны быть преисполнены благоговейного трепета, — подсказал Сандальфон. — Что ты собираешься предпринять в связи с этим? 

Его взгляд остановился на сумке у Азирафеля в руках. 

— Ты что, ходишь в _магазины_?

— Э... Да? — Азирафель попытался закрыться непомерно дорогой льняной дизайнерской сумкой с надписью: «Будь ангелом, спаси планету», которую ему подарил Кроули. — Чтобы… э-э… сдерживать греховные порывы людей, конечно.

— Похоже, ты покупаешь  _пищу_ , — сказал Сандальфон с отвращением. — Ты ведь в курсе, как смертные избавляются от того, что они съели? 

— Ну…

— Надеюсь, ты…

— Я, конечно, стараюсь вписаться в общество, но не до такой же степени! — Азирафель почувствовал, что его лицо розовеет не только от холода. Может ли что-то быть хуже, чем обсуждение сортирных вопросов с архангелом? И тут он заметил девушку, которая шла по тротуару заплетающейся походкой и рыдала. Она явно нуждалась в помощи и утешении. Ну замечательно. Оказывается, хуже быть все-таки может. Он взглянул сначала на девушку, потом на неодобрительное лицо Сандальфона и… 

…отшагнул в сторону. Девушка пала на грудь ошеломленному Сандальфону и завела неразборчивую скорбную повесть о больных родителях, черством домовладельце и, кажется, о жестоком возлюбленном, хотя в этом Азирафель уже не был уверен. Сандальфон глядел, как она заливает слезами его безупречное пальто, и явно пытался решить, оттолкнуть ее в ужасе или как-то утешить. Наконец он, видимо, вспомнил, что распространение мира и благодати — это то, чем ему формально надлежит заниматься, особенно в присутствии другого ангела, и осторожно похлопал несчастную по спине:

— Ну, ну… Ничего страшного. Твои беды преходящи — в исторических масштабах.

Девушка запрокинула голову к небу, театрально взвыла: «О Господи, помоги мне!» — и снова уткнулась в плечо Сандальфона.

По мнению Азирафеля, это был удачный ход. Тем более что лицо архангела сразу выразило более живой интерес.

— Одна из наших, — громко прошептал Сандальфон. Он погладил локоны девушки. — Будь покойна, дочь моя. Ты здорова. Болезни твоих пожилых родителей исцелены. Иди же и возрадуйся.

Девушка неловко высвободилась из его объятий, вид у нее был довольно ошалелый. Она отошла на несколько метров и прислонилась к витрине магазина. Сандальфон самодовольно посмотрел на Азирафеля:

— Вот как это делается. Вот как  _ ты _ должен это делать. Утешать страждущих, исцелять больных...

— Не то слово, — сказал Азирафель, глядя на нее. — Ты дал ей иммунитет ко всем известным сейчас болезням, и еще к нескольким, которые появятся только через пару веков.

— Лучше выполнить на сто пятьдесят процентов, чем ниже нормы. На самом деле сто пятьдесят процентов — это новая норма, разве ты не читал последнее краткое указание Гавриила?

— Да! Конечно! Ну, гм… Я его  _читаю_. Не такое уж оно краткое, надо заметить. 

Сандальфон посмотрел на него с жалостью и покачал головой:

— Выполняй свою работу, Азирафель. Исцеляй больных, наставляй человечество и… приложи все свои скромные силы, чтобы не предаваться искушениям вроде посещения  _ магазинов. _

Ударила молния, запахло озоном — и он исчез. Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону девушки. Ее кожа светилась, волосы противоестественно сияли, и выглядела она невозможно радостной. А еще она просматривала содержимое Сандальфонова бумажника.

— Я полагал, ты собиралась завязать с этим, Джесс.

— Ну так на Рождество лишние деньжата никому не повредят. А еще, кажется, он вел себя с вами как последний козел, мистер Ф.

— Все же постарайся быть хорошей девочкой, дорогая. — Азирафель аккуратно похлопал Джесс по плечу, держа карманы на достаточном расстоянии.

Она ухмыльнулась и нырнула обратно в толпу в поисках следующей жертвы. При мысли о том, как растеряется Сандальфон, не обнаружив бумажника, у Азирафеля стало благостно на душе, и он засеменил дальше по Оксфорд-стрит, вернувшись мыслями к покупкам.


End file.
